George Washington Martin II (1876-1948)
|Baptism = |Emigration = |Siblings =Emma Frances Martin (1874-1921) |Death = |Burial = |Father =George Washington Martin, Sr. (1847-1910) |Mother =Emma Frances de Revere (1853-1910) |Spouse =Susie L. Phillips (1880-1908)|Marriage = circa 1900 |Children =Audrey Martin (c1904) James Mcintyre Martin (1912-2003) Peggy Martin (1915-1986) Jean Martin (c1916) Betsy Martin (1919-2001) George Washington Martin III (1921-1985) Walter Ralston Martin (1928-1989) |2nd Spouse =Maud Ainsworth (1892-1966) |2nd Marriage =circa 1910 |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Findagrave = }} George Washington Martin, Jr. (b. June 25, 1876 - d. November 21, 1948) was a prominent lawyer, jurist, and member of the Democratic Party in Kings County, Brooklyn, New York. As a lawyer he defended many criminals at trial, and then later as a judge presided over a number of famous trials involving underworld figures associated with the notorious Murder Inc gang of criminal assassins. He was a controversial figure in the history of New York City law in the 1930s when the judiciary and police force of Brooklyn were investigated for corrupt activities. In 1939 he was the subject of criminal charges of bribery and judicial corruption that Martin successfully defended at trial. In late 1939 impeachment proceedings were taken against Martin through the New York state senate but the charges were dismissed. Ancestry Martin's great-great-grandfather, Ephraim Story Martin, Sr. (1745-1833) was born in Lunenburg, Massachusetts on February 2, 1745. He served as a sergeant in the Revolutionary War. He married Mary Burnham. He died in Vermont on August 8, 1833. Martin's great-grandfather, Ephraim Story Martin, Jr. (1777-1842), was born on June 10, 1777, and grew up in wikipedia:Lunenburg, Massachusetts, and he married Nancy Haywood (1788-1862), who was born on February 25, 1788, and after marriage raised several children, and died in wikipedia:Springfield, Vermont. One of those children was Ephraim Dexter Martin (1809-1880) who was born on May 13, 1809. He married Charlotte Lee in Springfield, Vermont. Another one of those children, Jonas Martin (1821-1862), grew up in Vermont, married Marion Betts (1829-1913), and worked as a ship's carpenter in Brooklyn. Jonas and Marion raised a son, George Washington Martin, Sr. (1847-1910), who was trained in engineering, rose to prominence in the commercial enterprise known as the Produce Exchange and served as Brooklyn's Superintendent of Street Repairs in the Department of City Works. In October 1869 he married Emma Frances de Revere (1853-1910). George and Emma lived for many years in her parents' home in Macdonough Street, Brooklyn. At that time Macdonough Street was designated as belonging to that exclusive part of Brooklyn known as Stuyvesant Heights, that featured brownstone townhouses. They raised a daughter, Emma Frances Martin (1874-1921), and their son George Washington Martin, Jr. (1876-1948). Parents *George Washington Martin I (1847-1910) *Emma Frances de Revere (1853-1910) Siblings *Emma Frances Martin (1874-1921) Education Martin was educated at the Mohegan Lake School in Peekskill, New York. He then studied the law at Yale University and graduated with the L.L.B. degree in 1897. He entered the legal profession and served for five and a half years in Kings County as an assistant District attorney with John F. Clark. When that political appointment ended, he then became a partner in the law firm of Martin and Kesselman which was situated at 215 Montague Street, Brooklyn. Here he developed a high profile reputation throughout Kings County as a criminal trial lawyer. First marriage Martin was married around 1900 to Susie L. Phillips (1880-1908) Child Together they had a daughter: *Audrey Martin (c1904-1929) who married John Francis Oberry (1904-1979). Martin's wife appears to have died prematurely. According to the 1910 US census, Martin and his daughter Audrey were living with his mother Emma Frances de Revere (1853-1910), his sister Emma Frances Martin (1874-1921) and his uncle John J. de Revere (1855-1917). Second marriage In the middle part of 1910 Martin remarried. His second wife was Maud Ainsworth (1892-1966) (she died on February 28, 1966). She was born in Chicago on June 14, 1892 as the fourth child of Joseph Charles Ainsworth and Annie Young. However, she was adopted by her aunt Emma Young and James McIntyre (1857-1937). Her adoptive parents were both theatrical stars. Emma McIntyre was known on stage in the late nineteenth century as "Maude Clifford" the dancer and balladeer. James McIntyre was one member of the Vaudevillian duo of Heath and McIntyre. The duo were the first stars of the stage to act as "black and white" minstrels, "black-face comedy", and were credited with introducing tap-dancing to Broadway theater. Children There were six children born to the second marriage: *James Mcintyre Martin (1912-2003) an actor and singer *Peggy Martin (1915-1986) *Jeanne Martin (1916-2006) *Betsy Martin (1919-2000) *George Washington Martin III (1921-1985) *Walter Ralston Martin (1928-1989) who was a major figure in the Christian countercult movement. Brooklyn Audrey, the daughter of his first marriage, grew up with her half-siblings and around 1928 married John Francis Oberry (1904-1979) (b. 12 May 1904 - d. 24 September 1979). However she died in 1929 in childbirth. The child, Audrey Martin Oberry (1929-1939), was then adopted by her grandparents Maud and George Martin because her father was financially incapable of supporting her. His granddaughter suffered from heart disease from a streptococcus infection at birth. The family lived from around 1910 until early 1930 in Macdonough Street, and then during 1930 relocated to Bainbridge Street, Brooklyn. Martin, his wife and younger children resided in Bainbridge Street for many years. Toward the end of his life Martin and his wife resided in Clinton Street, Brooklyn. On September 12, 1918 Martin was conscripted for military service in the US Army. However he never saw active duty in World War I as the Armistice was reached two months after his enlistment. County Judge Martin was an active member of the Democratic party in Brooklyn and sought election for a judicial post on its Kings County ticket. In 1920 the New York state governor Alfred E. Smith appointed Martin to a vacant position on the Kings County bench. In November 1921 he was successful in his election bid and was appointed to a six year term of office as a county judge. In 1927 he was elected again and on this occasion was appointed to a term of fourteen years in office. During his judicial service Martin presided over many criminal cases brought before the county court. Cases that were presented before him ranged from robbery, assaults and extortion perpetrated by young offenders through to major murder trials involving gangs. The trials he presided over were often reported on the New York Times and in other newspapers like the Syracuse Herald. Lifestyle As a prominent member of Brooklyn society and the judiciary, and as a Democratic party member, Martin was acquainted with notable contemporaries of his such as Franklin Delano Roosevelt, the Brooklyn banker Herbert Losee, and the Long Island oyster farmer and entrepreneur Mr Royal Toner. Martin was a member of the Episcopalian church, and was a nephew of the prominent Methodist Episcopal minister and college professor Rev. Dr. William Wallace Martin of Nashville, Tennessee. Although he belonged to the Episcopalian church, Martin's second wife was a Roman Catholic. He had his youngest son Walter baptized as an Episcopalian, but arranged for his school education in a Catholic school and then at the evangelical Stony Brook School. He maintained friendly relationships with many Catholics, and in 1922 was a guest speaker at the Brooklyn chapter of the Knights of Columbus. Martin employed various European immigrants as household servants in his Brooklyn home for many years. He also owned a summer vacation home in Water Mill, Southampton, Long Island. Throughout much of Martin's life he wasted much of his salary in excessive spending, regularly gambled on horse races, and was often the victim of his own poor judgment in risky business investments. In the 1920s he accepted a post on the board of directors of the Foreign Petroleum Corporation only to subsequently discover the company was a phoney. He obtained stock in Filmland Incorporated and in the Bayside Amusement Company, and these two organizations had ostensibly earmarked property for the development of a theatre complex on Long Island. He also held shares and a directorship in the Buckmoran Realty Corporation. These various business ventures failed leaving Martin with lost income and many accumulated debts. Martin's financial problems were further compounded by two household mortgages, general living expenses, and medical costs associated with the treatment of his granddaughter Audrey's heart disease. Martin himself also underwent regular hospital treatment for diabetes. In 1930 the Federal grand jury for the Eastern District of New York conducted a three month investigation into Martin's business affairs. The grand jury did not find any grounds to warrant any indictments against Martin. However in May 1931 the Supreme Court Justice Faber directed that Martin and his business partner had to repay the sum of twenty-four thousand dollars to a defunct company. Attempted impeachment In the late 1930s John Harlan Amen was appointed as a special assistant Attorney General to investigate corruption among both the Brooklyn police and judiciary. Amen was the son-in-law of the former President Grover Cleveland and later in life served as a prosecutor at the Nuremberg trials of Nazi war criminals. During that investigation into judicial corruption Amen examined the trial of Dr Louis Duke who was charged with practicing illegal abortions. Judge Martin had presided over the case and dismissed the charges. In April 1939 Amen gathered evidence of judicial bribes involving a number of people in the legal profession connected with Dr Duke, including Assistant District Attorney Francis A. Madden and Assistant District Attorney William F. Guinness. Amen also had Martin indicted on bribery charges. The case against Martin proceeded to trial but the jury found no evidence to sustain the bribery charges and he was exonerated. In July 1939 the New York state Governor Herbert H. Lehman received formal complaints from both the New York City Mayor Fiorello H. La Guardia and from Amen concerning the conduct of Judge Martin. Governor Lehman then ordered that a formal petition of impeachment be presented to the New York state senate. Under the provisions of Section 6, Article 9 of the New York state constitution the senate was empowered to remove a judicial officer after a two-third vote majority is obtained. This was the first time in seventy years that a request for the impeachment of a judicial officer had arisen in the history of New York. The charges laid against Martin included that he had corruptly used his office to receive gifts of money from attorneys who appeared in cases before him, and that he had serious defects of character rendering him unfit to serve on the bench. The hearings proceeded before the state senate between September and November 1939. In the course of the proceedings Martin's business affairs and bad debts were examined for evidence of corruption. His personal relationships with court officers and lawyers who had been found guilty of bribery were also examined, as was his friendship with the notorious underworld "slot machine king" Leo P. Byk. On November 16, 1939 the senate voted 28 to 19 to retain Judge Martin on the bench thus clearing him of the charges for impeachment. The entire proceedings of the senate hearings, together with the written evidences presented against Martin, amounted to over 1,700 pages which were subsequently bound in book form in 1959 and deposited on file in the law library of Yale University. In April 1940 Martin resumed his position on the bench until his term expired in 1941. By that time the Democrats had evidently come to regard Martin as a political liability, and so they dropped Martin from their county election ticket in August 1941. Martin then resumed his private law practice until his death in 1948. He was survived by his wife and six children, and was buried in Southampton Cemetery, Long Island. Official documents * "Gilbert De Revere, Mary A. De Revere, John De Revere, George W. Martin and Emma F. Martin," in the Ninth Census of the United States 1870, Kings County, New York, 21st Ward, Page no. 85 * "Emma F. Martin, George W. Martin, Audrey Martin" in the Thirteenth Census of the United States 1910, Kings County, New York, 23rd Ward, Enumeration District 618, Sheet 7B * "James McIntyre, Emma McIntyre, Maud McIntyre daughter" in the Thirteenth Census of the United States 1910, Kings County, New York, 32 Ward, Enumeration District 1000, Sheet 9B * "George W. Martin, Maud Martin, Audrey Martin, James Martin, Peggy Martin, Jean Martin and Betty Martin" in the Fourteenth Census of the United States 1920, Kings County, New York, Enumeration District 292, Sheet 3A, * "George Martin, Maud Martin, James Martin, Peggy Martin, Jean Martin, Betsy Martin, George Martin, Walter Martin and Audrey Oberry" in the Fifteenth Census of the United States 1930, Kings County, New York, Enumeration District 24-274, Sheet 10A * "Joseph Ainsworth and Annie Ainsworth" in the Twelfth Census of the United States 1900, Cook County, Chicago, Illinois, Ward 18, Enumeration District 579, Sheet 7B * "John F. Oberry," in the Fourteenth Census of the United States 1920, Kings County, New York, Enumeration District 293, Sheet 7A * "John Francis Oberry," US World War 2 Army Enlistment Records, 1938-1946 Bibliography * "A Day's Weddings. Rice - Martin" New York Times, April 25, 1895, page 8. "Martin is the daughter of George W. Martin, Superintendent of Street Repairs in the Department of City Works, and is also organist of the Simpson Church. ..." * "Bigots Denounced As Foes. Judge Martin Assails Religious Intolerance Before K. of C." New York Times, April 10, 1922, page 20. * "Judge Says Movies Teach Youths Crime," New York Times, January 22, 1925, page 8. * "Federal Grand Jurors Clear Judge Martin; Give No Opinion on Ethics of Business Deals," New York Times, November 14, 1930, page 1. * "Martin Must Pay $24,000." New York Times, May 2, 1931, page 2. * George W. Martin, "Letters to the Editor: Concerning Patriotism," New York Times, January 5, 1932, page 24. * "James M'Intyre, Stage Star, Dies," New York Times, August 19, 1937, page 19. * "Cleared in 3 Hours. Brooklyn Jurist Was Accused of Fixing An Abortion Case," New York Times, June 4, 1939, pages 1 and 4. * "Martin Will Rest, Then Resume Job," New York Times, June 5, 1939, page 18. * "Audrey O'Berry. Granddaughter of Judge Martin Dies at 10 Afterlong Illness," New York Times, July 1, 1939, page 17. * "Governor Orders Hearing on Martin," New York Times, July 22, 1939, pages 1 and 13. * " 'Preface' to the Charges Judge Martin Faces," New York Times, September 7, 1939, page 20. * "Martin Is Linked to 'Phony' Concern," New York Times, October 10, 1939, page 15. * "Martin Depicted As Debt Dodger," New York Times, October 19, 1939, page 48. * "Attack on Amen By Martin Read," New York Times, October 20, 1939, page 13. * "Byk Paints Himself As Martin's Friend," New York Times, October 25, 1939, page 21. * "Martin's Affairs Kept on Cash Basis," New York Times, October 26, 1939, page 23. * "Old Bank Records Contradict Martin," New York Times, October 27, 1939, page 21. * "Martin Is Cleared By Senate, 28 to 19, In Removal Vote," New York Times, November 17, 1939, pages 1 and 2. * "Martin Back on Bench," New York Times, April 2, 1940, page 28. * "Kings Democrats Abandon Martin," New York Times, August 2, 1941, page 16. * "G. W. Martin Dies; Ex-County Judge," New York Times, November 23, 1948, page 30. External links *George Washington Martin, Jr. (1876-1948) at Wikipedia *George Washington Martin, Jr. (1876-1948) at Findagrave Images Image:Martin-George 1876 birth.gif|1876 birth Image:1880 census deRevere.jpg|1880 census Image:1900 census Martin Philips.jpg|1900 census Image:23554228 119863202027.jpg|1900 circa Image:Martin-GeorgeWashington 1918.jpg|1918 World War I draft Image:23554228 119863196590.jpg|1920-1930 circa campaign bookmark Image:Martin-GeorgeWashington bookmark.gif|1920-1930 circa campaign bookmark (cropped version) Image:1930 census Martin Oberry.jpg|1930 census Image:23554228 119863207686.jpg|1930 circa Image:23554228 119863207686b.jpg|1930 circa (black and white version) Image:Martin-GeorgeWashington 1948 death.gif|1948 obit Ancestors Category:Famous people Category:Non-SMW people articles